1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a plug contact pair.
2. Description of Related Art
A plug contact pairing has general usage and is commercially available. It has a cylindrical, mostly circular cylindrical plug receptacle firmly mounted in a machine housing by, for example, screws, and contact pins in the interior of the plug receptacle. The contact pins are parallel with the axis of the receptacle. The movable part of the plug contact has a plug head with contact bushes. Contact pins and contact bushes are joined, for example, soldered, to the ends of electric leads. In this application as machine housing any housing is understood, that accommodates an electrical or electronic equipment, for example electronic computers or electronic control device and is detachably connected with another electrical or electronic equipment, be it a current source or current consumer. To prevent an unintentional pulling out of the plug head from the plug receptacle or falling out due to, for example, vibration, instead of a friction-locked fastening in most cases a form-locked fastening of the plug head in the plug receptacle is provided by, for example, screwing them together in the inserted state. When pulling out the movable plug part from the stationary part this fastening is often troublesome and there is the danger of the detaching being carried out improperly or even leading to damages.